Changing hair color is a popular way to change one's appearance. Many opt for a lighter hair color. This is accomplished with various hair lightening techniques, utilizing various traditional tools and processes. The process is sometimes repeated, even in the same sitting, to achieve a desired tone. To change appearance again, the process must be repeated. To maintain a desired look, the process is repeated periodically. Traditional hair lightening, however, damages hair with virtually every application. As a result, the look and feel of the hair is noticeably degraded with traditional hair lightening techniques.
The damage that results from even a single application can influence many to refrain from hair lightening all together, to prevent damage to their hair. With those that do choose to lighten, actual hair damage, or the potential to damage hair, limits the level and/or frequency of hair lightening that can be realized. As such, due to the damaging effects of traditional techniques, exposure to the lightening process must be limited in duration and frequency, which may not produce the desired results for an individual. Even when individuals are fully satisfied with the hue of their hair, many must tolerate an unacceptable degree of damage to their hair.
What is needed is a way to achieve a desired hair color while minimizing damage to the hair.